1. Field of the Invention
This application is a National Stage Application and claims the benefit, under 35 U.S.C. §365 of International Application PCT/US2005/035435 filed Oct. 3, 2005, which was published in accordance with PCT Article 21(2) on Apr. 12, 2007 in English.
2. Background Information
Electronic apparatuses such as television signal receivers are often controllable by user input devices such as hand-held, wireless remote control devices and/or other user input devices. Current designs for such user input devices often include a relatively large number of keys/buttons to accommodate the many functions capable of being provided by the apparatus. Such designs may, for example, include specific keys/buttons that are dedicated to controlling certain apparatus functions, and a numeric key pad to facilitate channel selection.
With the aforementioned type of user input device designs, it may be unduly difficult and/or inconvenient for users to select channels. For example, users may have difficulty viewing specific numeric keys on the key pad in dark environments. As a result, users may have to inconveniently leave their seat and turn on a light before selecting a channel. Moreover, even in well-lit environments, channel selection using a numeric key pad may be difficult if the individual numeric keys are positioned relatively close together on the key pad. Channel selection using a numeric key pad is further deficient in that it requires users to remember and enter the exact channel numbers they desire, and thereby increases their cognitive workload.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method for enabling users to select channels for an electronic apparatus such as a television signal receiver that addresses the foregoing problem, and thereby enables users to select channels in an easier and more convenient manner. The present invention addresses these and/or other issues.